Hearts together
by Jisastories
Summary: It was midafternoon. Lisa drove over to Heartland. It was really cold outside since it was in the middle of the winter. It was not just a day. Today it was one year ago Jack and Lisa had married each other. In secret admittedly. And a lot of things had happened in that year.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts together

It was midafternoon. Lisa drove over to Heartland. It was really cold outside since it was in the middle of the winter.

A couple days ago they had celebrated the marriage between Amy and Ty. Now they were travelled to France for their honeymoon. A day later they had arrived safely at Lisa's house in Toulon to enjoying some time together.

Lisa parked her car right before the house next to the other cars. She stepped out of it and took her quite large bag out of the back of her car. She locked the doors and walked to the house. "Hi Lisa!" Lou said inside the house. "Hi!" After dropping her bag on the floor, she walked over to the kitchen. She stroked Katie's shoulder, who was sitting on the table and busy with a colorful drawing. "Exited for your trip?" Lou asked Lisa. She smiled, yes. "Where is Jack?" "He is still busy packing his stuff," Lou answered while pointing her finger in the direction of Jacks room. "I think he is having trouble what he should pack," she grinned. "You know that is not one of his qualities. Maybe you should help him".

Standing in the doorway Lisa spotted Jack searching in the top drawer of his closet. "Need some help?"

It was not just a day. Today it was one year ago they had married each other. In secret admittedly. And a lot of things had happened in that year.

Lisa wasn't entirely convinced marriage would work for them at first, but it turned out to work very well. Although they still were living separately and they didn't have a lot time to spent together, they were happy with their lives, each other and how things went the past year. Most people didn't understand it. In Lisa's opinion it was their love for each other that hold them together. She still loved Jack as much as in the beginning of their relationship, if not more. The past year had a few bumps and they had some arguments. But then they gave each other a bit of space for some time to clear the air and everything was fine again. She was proud of that.

Most of the time they spend together was at Heartland. Jack didn't like being at Fairfield that much and Lisa learned to respect that. As a result of that weren't as many moments where they were alone as Lisa preferred. Mostly they had the rest of the family around them. That was what Jack liked the most. He loved his family more than anything. Something Lisa admired him for. But there wasn't much room for privacy. Lisa also liked to be with the whole family, but there were also things she wanted to share with Jack the family doesn't need to know about. If that was romance, honest conversations or getting all of his attention. Because usually it was someone else getting his attention and she was a bit left out. Lisa was pretty much excepted in the family, but sometimes she got the opposite feeling. Through the years Lisa got used to living at Heartland. If she had the time, she cooked a diner for the family, made lunch, looked after Katie and Georgie if needed, cleaned up and even she does some laundry from time to time. Only she didn't live full time on Heartland and there were weeks she barely could be at Heartland when she was too busy with her business or she had to travel to France. Sometimes they seemed to just forget about her or someone gave her the feeling she overstepped. But Jack always gave her the feeling she was really welcome and home.

Jack looked over his shoulder. "I can't find more blankets. The thick striped one, I believed it was here somewhere." Was Jacks irritated response to her question. "Doesn't Georgie have it? I thought I saw it at the attic." "I will look," Jack growled, and he left the room. Lisa went to the kitchen again. "someone is out of his mood," she confessed to Lou. "He is been like that all morning. Good luck with him! I think you're going to need it," Lou shook her head and turned. "Thank you!" Lisa heard some clutter from upstairs. Then she saw Jack appearing. His arms full of blankets including a striped one. "Would you bring all of these with us? Aren't that to many?" She saw at least five different colors fabric. "Do you know how cold it is there? I think we are stupid to go there!" His voice sounded muted from behind the pile of blankets he was still holding. "But we will stay the night this time, won't we!" Lisa said. "We will see!" Was Jacks not high hoped answer. "Uhgg they smell stale!" Lisa pulled her nose in them, but she stepped back quickly. "Where did you get all of these?" "From the attic. That is where they were hiding. I don't want to freeze to death, so they go with us," was Jacks caustic comment. He walked through the door to put the blankets in his truck. Lou laughed, "you know what you are stuck with!" "I certainly do!" Lisa said.

Lisa decided to make some coffee for them before they would leave to have something warm. While the coffee machine was rattling, she sat down at the table. "Lisa, where are you and GG going?" Katie asked. "To your GG's fishing cabin." Was Lisa's reply. "To fly fish?", Katie asked. Lisa started to laugh. "No, I think it would be a bit too cold for fishing they won't bite, I guess. It is more like a little vacation. "Can I go with you?" "No honey, you are needed here to take your mother and sister company while we are away. Can you do that?" "Sure. The little girl looked satisfied to her mother." By the time Jack was back inside, Lisa had the coffee ready and poured in the three green mugs. Let's drink your coffee before we go Jack. Yea, but then we should hit the road. "I want to be there before it gets dark." That is a beautiful drawing Katie! He sat down and took one of the mugs. Sure Jack! Lisa exchanged a look with Lou who sipped at her coffee.

After they were done with the coffee they went ahead, waved goodbye by Lou and Katie from behind the kitchen window and Georgie from the field.

Dear readers,

I am so sorry it took me so long to write again. (about five months :o ) But here is a new story for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about it and how it might end. I love to read your comments and your predictions! If you have writing tips for me, please say it. Thank you for reading! 3

I will also continue my other story "love is everything" in the next couple weeks. So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

The days where short in the winter in Alberta. Yet there was still some daylight left when they arrived at the cabin. Covered in snow and surrounded by the forest and the river it was a magical place. Jack parked the car next to the cabin. They stepped out of the truck. "I can't believe how beautiful it is here!", Lisa said. "It sure is!" Jack gave Lisa the keys, so she could get inside with her bag, while he unloaded the rest of their luggage.

It was pretty dark inside the small cabin, only a bit of the winter sun came through the window. There wasn't much inside. But it had everything they would need. There was a table with two chairs, a heater where they could warm up their dinner on top of and a double bed. There was also a guitar standing in the corner and dresser with a record player, a pile of records and some pictures on it. Lisa closed the door, dropped her bag and walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures that immediately took her attention. One of it had a little blond girl and a brown-haired woman on it. She recognized them as little Marion and Lyndy, Jacks first wife. She picked the picture up to take a closer look on it. Behind them stood a young Jack. He had a smile on his face and his eyes seemed focused on his little family with a proud expression on his face. Also, she had seen many pictures like this in the family photo albums, it confronted her. If it wasn't for Marion's and Lyndy's death she had probably never met Jack the way, they did or be in a relationship with him. She felt a tear filling corners of her eyes and looked to the other pictures. There was one with Lyndy and her guitar, Marion and a horse which is probably Pegasus and one with Lou and Amy as little girls next to a white little pony and Marion. Those moments should have been really happy times in Jacks life. The creaking door brought Lisa back in the present. She putted the picture quickly back where it was supposed to be and turned around. She saw Jack troubling to hold the door open to get in. He had his hands full. Lisa helped him and took over his back and the blanket that he was holding with that same arm.

"I loaded some wood in the back of the truck, because we should light the heater as soon as possible. It is really cold here." Jack picked up the wood basket that was standing next to the black old heater. But Lisa took it out of his hands. "You know what, I will get it! You stay here, you are already doing so much." Jack looked difficult, "It will get really heavy, Lise! I can do it." "No, I get the wood, you light up the heater after. She walked through the door, strait to the truck.

She found gloves underneath one of the logs and putted it on her hands, so they wouldn't get hurt when picking up the rough wood. She didn't want Jack to do everything. Now Amy and Ty where gone for a couple weeks, Jack had to do twice the work he did normally. And he already did so much work around the ranch. And it was not the first time he was left to do all the work. Off course Georgie and even Lou helped whenever they could. Tim also wasn't around now his school was on a winter break. Although Lisa was happy that Jack was still able to do all of his chores, it doesn't seem fair to her to do all of that at his age. Lisa wanted to help him, but with her own busy schedule it was hard to find time to be at Heartland. It wasn't that busy at Fairfield, but she had lots of meetings that she couldn't move last week, and she had a couple trips planned filled with meetings and sales she should attend. So there wouldn't be much time left to spent at Heartland. The best thing she could do was to support Jack whenever she could. She was worried about him and that was one of the reasons she wanted to get away to celebrate this special anniversary. It was Jack that suggested to go to the cabin. But when he had realized it was not such a good idea in the winter, Lisa insisted to pull through with that idea since the dude ranch was fully booked. She wanted to get away and not just going out for dinner and going back to Heartland after. Jack had finally agreed when Lou offered to make dinner for them to take with them.

She quickly filled the large basket with logs and went inside again. After Jack got the fire lighted up, he suggested to take a walk along the river ones the fire was good to go for a while. "It is still pretty light outside", He said. "Yea", Lisa agreed, "I would like that!" Both dressed in a thick coat with a scarf they went ahead into the cold, with snow covered landscape. Leaving the cabin alone to warm up a bit, so the couple could spend their evening and night warm and cozy.


	3. Chapter 3

First: I posted a wrong chapter…. But this is the right one!

I want to let you know I don't continue writing stories. The reason for that I don't think I am good at it. I thought I have good ideas for stories, but I don't like the way I write them. I notice I make a lot of mistakes and that there are parts that don't make sense and I hate that. The other thing is that I don't have time for it and that I don't want to make time for it anymore. The whole reason that I started was because I didn't think there were enough Jisa fanfictions (there still aren't) and I had lots of ideas. But I am just not cut out for writing, I guess. I don't have the ability to put what I have in mind into words.

But here is a piece of a chapter that I immediate started to write after I posted chapter two. But I never finished it because I wasn't able too. I realize that I have two unfinished stories now on here. I am really sorry for that. Maybe I will ever continue, but it won't be soon. I just wanted to let you know that. But since I wrote this already, I want to post it. Hope you will enjoy it. Goodbye!

The temperature was a bit below zero and all the stagnant water pools were frozen, yet the river was still flowing because of the cold breeze that kept the water moving fast. It was getting darker, but that didn't keep Jack and Lisa from walking through the snow along side the curvy river. Lisa's arms around Jacks arm they walked in silence enjoying the peace and the sound of the flowing river.

"Jack?" Lisa said quietly, her head leaning against Jack shoulder. "Do you remember the first time that we were here? More than seven years ago." Jack stopped. "Of course, I do." Lisa looked in his eyes. "I am so proud of us Jack! Look how far we've come since then." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't believe it, but I am happy to." "Me to Jack whispered near her face and kissed her softly. Lisa pulled back. Happy anniversary Jack. She said and snuggled her nose up in the collar of Jacks red blocked coat. Their arms around each other. Lisa felt Jack kissing the side of her head. "You too Lise", he whispered.

"I think we should go back", Jack said after I while. "We need to be there before the fire goes out." "Yea that is probably a good idea", Lisa agreed and released her arms form Jack. "We don't have to walk the same way back. I know a shortcut. Follow me." He walked ahead of Lisa and pulled her with him by hand. "I saw something moving Jack. Over there! She tried to point out the direction with her finger where she thought the sound came from. They had walked for some time through the woods. They could barely see each other in the dark. You are sure? Maybe a wild animal. I don't know. It was a dark silhouette. There used to live a herd of wild horses here, but I haven't seen them for years around here. Maybe it was just the wind moving the branches of the tree? "Maybe," Lisa said. "But I want to go inside now. You are sure this is the right way?" It was nearly dark now. "Yes, I think so. It is not the first time I am here when it is dark. I know the way here as the inside of my pocket. This path must lead to the cabin. We can't be far away. The worst would be if we end up on the highway, but than it is also easy to find the cabin, he said confident." More than an hour had past since they left the cabin and they were both really cold, but Lisa didn't worry anymore. She was with him and that was the most important thing. Both confident to find their way back to the cabin they walked fast while holding their hands, until the light they left on in cabin in the distance came into view again.

"I knew it", Jack said to himself. Lisa laughed. "With Jack Bartlett you can't get lost", she joked. They stepped inside. There was only a little bit of fire left in the heather, so Jack threw some wood in it to light it up again. Lisa unpacked the box that contained the dinner Lou had prepared for them. The only thing they needed to do was to warm it up. She put everything on the table so when the heather would be warm enough, she could put the pan with the pasta on top of it. At the bottom of the box she found two plates, some cutlery, a candle and matchbox and a little note. She quickly read it. Dear grandpa and Lisa, Congratulations with your first anniversary! Enjoy your time together. Lots of love, Katie, Georgie, Amy and Lou. They had all wrote their own names underneath. Lisa smiled and felt a tear in her eyes. "This is so sweet!"


End file.
